A Space of Our Own
by TheMGMouse
Summary: {Main Plot} Ten-year-old Ivan has moved to America and meets Alfred who shares his love for everything Space. Set in 1948, a very cold war is brewing that may test their friendship... {Sub Plot(s)} Meanwhile, The lives of a spy, thief, and someone who just wants to do good are hard. In the end, all you want to do is survive long enough to find your home wherever that is.


Author's Note: **Hello there! I promise I will get ****back ****to writing the other stories, but for now how about a nice long story featuring Russia and America as the main characters? There also is a subplot that features many other characters that I will not mention here because I don't want to spoil anything for you!**

**However, one person I will is the amazing writing assistant and proofreader, Ezra - if you'd like to go see her works check her out on Archive of Our Own under ****Ezra_Boysenberry (remember the underscore it's very important to ensure you find the right person!)**

**Note: This story is a historical AU and takes place during the Cold War.  
This is also an AU - so human names will be used!**

**So, feel free to read this story while you wait for the others to be updated!  
Enjoy!  
-TheMGMouse**

* * *

~** Ivan's Backstory and Setting of Scenes. **

For Ivan, life was hard, and he knew it. He was orphaned by the age of eight, he was neither cute enough to be adopted nor old to strike out on his own. Perhaps it was also the fact that he didn't want to leave his younger sister alone in the orphanage. Their eldest sister - technically his half-sister - had been adopted three years prior when she was eight, he was five and their younger sister Natalya was only three. Though the family had wanted Ivan, he refused to leave without Natalya, and the family not in the position to properly care for a toddler left with Iryna. Though, three years later the family had come back, having decided to adopt both him and Natalya. That was a happy day.

What was more was their house was splendid! It had a working door and roof! They also were very kind, but they were very busy too. They were diplomats and were constantly coming in and out of the house, which wasn't a problem as Ivan and his siblings were busy working on their schoolwork until their parents would come home for dinner.

And for a year, it seemed like everything was perfect, he'd grown accustomed to calling them, Mama and Papa. It seemed that all his little boy dreams had been granted, especially when they gifted him with a little toy plane for Christmas! Wow, wasn't that cool or what? Spoiler alert, it was.

Mama and Papa began to get increasingly busy, and they were talking about moving across the sea, to America. Soon Ivan's perfect happy life seemed to shatter again, as he watched them walk away from their house and get into a carriage that would take them to a boat and then to another carriage and then a long ship ride to America. He hoped it was nice there… and that they had sunflowers!

**~ The Kirkland's Backstory As Told By Francis**

Alfred was fast asleep, his hand draped over his younger (by three-minutes!) twin brother Matthew. While Matthew's arms were clutching the little-stuffed bear in his arms which was named something in French from what Alfred remembered, the Kirkland household had another joyous Christmas. Their Christmas stash of presents scattered all about, they had struck it rich! Chocolates and candies, stuffed animals, and even a toy train set they built! (and then unintentionally destroyed in thirty minutes). Both of his older brothers had work today, but at different times, so Francis stayed with them to open Christmas gifts while Arthur worked. Then once Arthur came home, Francis would leave for his job at the restaurant promising to try to bring back some pastries.

Francis smiled, poured himself a drink, the children were finally tuckered out from playing. He was so happy they liked the gifts, as he and Arthur had worked hard to get them. Francis sighed thought of how everything had been so many years ago, back when he was a schoolboy in southern France. He was sure he would barely recognize the old Bonnefoy mansion where most of his safe, elegant, lavish, but dull childhood as the fourth child of the Bonnefoy family was spent if he went back.

Although Francis loved France, he hated his home. Every afternoon when he was in primary school he would rush off after class with a duo of mischievous little boys. One was Gilbert; his family was from an old and respected Prussian family, he had come to one of the family's many estates in Lyon when the war began alongside his younger brother.

Then there was Antonio, Francis didn't know much about his family life since Antonio's French was awful, his English not any better, and judging by his facial expression upon meeting Gilbert, he'd never heard German in his life. From what France understood, Antonio's family moved here from Spain to escape the war that took the lives of his father and uncle. And with his mother and older brother working all the time he had nothing to do at home, "Except play with abuela." France didn't know what an abuela was, but he didn't want to play with it.

The trio was the bestest of friends, and they had sworn to be together forever! They even had a name for themselves! The Bad Touch Trio! After the time all three of them were sick and chasing around Alfonso, Antonio's older brother who demanded they and their bad germ-filled touches stayed away from him, "Or so help me, Antonio, I will smack and tell mama on you! Gah!"

Francis chuckled as he remembered those times, it had been sixteen years ago since Francis had left then, he tried to write, but never found the words. Out of their group, Gilbert was the writer, Antonio was the one you kept out of detention, and Francis was the handsome one all the girls chased causing him to hide in the bushes until they left.

It was eleven years ago when Francis moved to America with his sister. His sister was set to become a nanny to the Kirkland family's house, and Francis started work and look for a college. The Kirkland's were a good family name, and they provided for both him and his sister wonderfully throughout until they died. Years later, the flu pandemic took both the parents lives and almost the lives of their twin sons, but Francis's sister had cared for the boys, and they survived, though Francis's sister did not.

It was around this time that Arthur was fighting for his rights to the family fortune. As a young college student, he had nowhere else to go. And in his father's will, his father gave him the rights to living in the mansion until he was finished with college and could support himself. Well, his three older brothers were not as kind. Though they had gotten almost triple the amount of Arthur's inheritance money, it was the house they wanted. Soon the battle of the Kirkland mansion was underway, spanning for two years until Arthur finished law school. He was then promptly kicked out along with his younger twin brothers who he had been named the guardian of. Meanwhile, Francis was laid off from his duties, which he inherited from his sister though rather than a nanny he worked more as a playmate for the twins.

As much as they enjoyed their lives, they knew this wasn't how it was supposed to be. They all had the top education in the world, bright futures and wickedness in the form of their own family had taken it. Though it was the same family that helped them through the years too, take the good with the bad, Francis mused as he took another sip…. Mmm, wine, however cheap, was excellent in this trying time. The family drama was a headache.

**~ Ivan's First Day In America**

Ivan was in America, and it was scary, the few years he'd spent learning English didn't prepare him for the crowds of New York City. Mobs of people seemed to come straight at him! However, they eventually managed to get through the crowds and got into a car to their new home.

It was in a quiet neighborhood and Ivan was surprised to see that it could be so quiet only hours away from the state's busy capital. Their new house had two stories and was in a neighborhood with many homes like it. Ivan hoped he wouldn't accidentally go into a wrong house by accident.

"Welcome to our new home," Papa said, getting out of the car, the rest of the family followed suit.

"What do you think of it?" Mama said, getting various sounds of approval from the kids.

Two children were chasing each other nextdoor. On their chase, they came close to the family and Ivan inched behind his mother and sister.

"Now, now, Ivan. They look around you're age and nice too, perhaps you'll be friends?" Iryna said as she patted his head. Ivan shrugged and followed his family into the house.

"Small pretty house." Natalya said, as she walked in the house behind her parents, "Why it empty?"

"Well, we just moved in so we will have to buy more furniture," Papa said picking her up in his arms, "but we have a fireplace over here." He said, knowing her interest in fireplaces.

Ivan and Iryna continued to the kitchen with their mother, "It's not too bad, but with a bit of time we can make this a nice home don't you think?" She asked them.

"Yes, I'm sure we'll be able to make a lot of memories here." Iryna smiled with Ivan nodding in agreement.

**~ Alfred's Little Birdie**

Matthew shut the door after Alfred, "No fair! All I wanted to do was say hello, and then you go on and chase me with a worm! That's not cool!"

Alfred laughed, "Yeah, well, this worm will be a great for Pierre!" He said, lifting up a box from underneath their kitchen sink.

"Gross." Matthew said, watching as Alfred took out a bird and fed him the worm, "You know if Arthur or Francis found out you'll be in big trouble."

"Yeah, I know, but I love him anyway." Alfred said, "And one day, he'll become a big bald eagle I'm sure of it!" He cheered gleefully.

Matthew frowned and glanced out the window the family was gone, so there was no more time for him to say hello. He grabbed, his stuffed-bear, Kuma and sat next to Alfred looking at the bird, "Why do they eat worms?" He asked.

"Because they can't digest the same food as we do," Alfred said, in a matter of fact tone, being the all-knowing older brother by a total of three minutes he was.

"Oh, and why's that?" Matthew asked, peering closer to the little bird.

"Hmm… I don't know." Alfred said remembering while he was the all-knowing older brother, he was also only ten years old.

"Hmm." Matthew nodded, content with the answer.

"I'm home!" Arthur's voice rang through the house as the front door shut behind him.

Alfred's head shot up while Matthew ran to greet Arthur and cause a bit of a distraction.

Alfred, grateful for Matthew's sacrifice, quickly put the bird's box back under the sink before joining his brother's side.

"When do you think that Francis will be home?" Matthew was asking because when Francis was home, he and the children would make dinner together while Arthur set the table. Arthur wasn't much of a cook and wasn't patient enough for the job either.

"Maybe in a couple more hours." Arthur said he sat on the floor, "I brought you a little present. I thought it'd be nice to have since the weather's been horrid out and I don't want either one of you out in the snow more than you have to." He said revealing a brown bag; he took out jacks and dominos and little candy mints.

The kids cheered, what a treat this was, they both promised not to go out in the snow, though they'd both break this rule within a week, and were happily occupied until Francis got home.

**~ Snowy Mudpies**

(A week later)

So much snow was falling, it reminded him of winters in Russia. Ivan sat in his bedroom, which now furnished with a bed, dresser and a little nightstand. Nice and cozy, but not like his old home at all. Ivan had not seen the boys playing outside for the past week and wondered if they were alright. Maybe they were hiding from him? He thought, sometimes the kids at his old school would do that, but they'd always tell him first! He had been sitting outside of the house during the afternoon in case the kids wanted to play, but to no luck, and Iryna would always tell him to come inside.

Inside their house, it was beginning to feel somewhat like home. They had brought all the necessary stuff and placed them about the house in their special places. The sofa went in the living room, the beds in one of the three bedrooms, the stove and other kitchen utensils in the kitchen along with a big table surrounded by nice wooden chairs. He liked the chairs a lot; they had flower engravings up and down the backs.

While he couldn't quite call the place home yet, he did like it. Their sleeping arrangements were a bit different than back at home where each of the children had their own room, here Ivan had his bedroom, and Natalya and Iryna shared a bedroom. Then there was an office/playroom.

Right now, sweet smells of home cooked food were wafting in from the kitchen where Iryna stood at the stove stirring a soup for dinner. Ivan came over to stand beside her breathing in the smell and licking his lips.

Natalya came up beside her and got on her tiptoes and took a deep breathe, "Mmm, Soup!"

Iryna chuckled, "My goodness, both you! Calm down now; it'll be done very soon I promise you! Also, I will be making other things too, so tonight we will have lots of yummy food!"

Their parents worked long hours and Iryna being old enough to stay home alone - was trusted to have dinner on the table the first few nights of their stay here until all the children could be admitted into the public school nearby.

Ivan had seen the school on their way to the house, it seemed nice, though deserted after hours. It had a big play yard too. He wondered if he'd like it as much since he and Iryna would be two grades apart and Natalya would be a year under him. He hoped he'd be able to sit and eat lunch with them and that the new kids were friendly, and that he could make friends.

"Ah, Ivan, why don't you take Natalya out to play in the snow?" Iryna asked, watching as Natalya's little hands began to creep closer to the stove.

Ivan nodded dutifully and broke out of his daze to take Natalya by the hand and lead her out the door, all the while talking about fun snow things they could do outside.

"And don't forget to bundle up, it's cold outside!" Iryna called.

"We are!" Natalya called, before racing out the door with Ivan at her heels. She looked around in the snow and quickly set to searching for dirt. Finding some, Natalya sat down and started digging it up, then grabbing a handful and throwing it to the ground. After this she spread it out, putting little dots on the edges with her fingers and then smacking a hand into it. She nodded at her work, It was marvelous! Perfect even, a satisfactory, grade A, mudpie!

Ivan watched her and smiled; she was so serious, he came over to sit beside her and be her pie flipper-over, "How many are we making today, chef Natalya?"

"Five!" She said.

"Five! That's a lot, who are they for?"

"You, me, momma, papa, and Систер!" She said as a matter of fact.

"I see! So then we can have dessert after dinner!" Ivan grinned.

Natalya nodded, "Da! Dessert after meals is mandatory." She said, dead serious.

Ivan nodded, and they sat there quietly for a while before Natalya had finished her third mudpie and then gave a groan, "Ivan! Ivan! I forgot the icing!" She cried in a panic, "We can't have pies without nice soft icing! Quick, please get me some!"

Ivan's brain quickly interpreted the message; the 'icing' was thicker snow so that it would look like a nice little tip of snow frosting right on top of everything else on the pie. Then Natalya would put a small leaf on top of it - or a nut depending on what was nearby - and would declare it finished.

Ivan got up, "I may be a while, princess, but please wait for me!" He said dramatically.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll wait, but the pies! They'll be cold soon. So please hurry, Mr. Knight!" She said as she began work on her fourth pie.

Ivan gave a mock salute and walked out into the yard in search of thick snow.

**~ Matthew Makes Hot Chocolate ~0-0~**

"So… 4+4 is 8 and 4x4 is 16?" Alfred asked, looking closer to his textbook.

Matthew nodded, "Yes. Do you remember why?"

"Um, yeah, I think… isn't 4+4 equal to 4x2 cause multiplication is just shortened addition?" Alfred asked.

Matthew squinted at the textbook, "Hmm, this says, that Abe Lincoln signed th- oh.. hold on, wrong textbook." He said as he tucked his social studies book under his mathematics book," And… Yeah, I think your right. I mean, 4x4 is the same as four plus four plus four plus... four, so it's… I think it means the same things just easier to write."

"Ohh, cool," Alfred said writing the answer down, "So the Gettysburg address was told by who, Mattie?"

Silence.

"Matt?"

Silence again.

"Matthew!"

"Mmph- A-andrew Jackson?" Matthew spewed as he looked distractedly out the window.

Alfred wrote down the name, but could've sworn it was wrong, then got up to look at what his brother was staring at, "Whatcha looking at?" Peering over he squinted, before saying in a mocking tone, "Looks like snow and wait for it- more sn-"

"It's that kid," Matthew said, pointing.

Alfred looked to where Matthew was pointing, "Yeah, huh…looks like that kid from next door." He frowned, bored as he watched the kid walk from here to there in the snow. Alfred blinked, and a thought came across his mind. "Hey, Matt! You think he's a Russian?! You know, one of them?"

Matthew scrunched up his face, "What do I care?" He asked, "He's a kid like us, and that's all that matters, is all you can think about wars and soldiers?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Alfred blinked, realizing his words and trying to backtrack, "He is pretty big though… inches taller than me. D-do you think he's friendly?"

Matthew looked down at the boy and nodded, "I think so, he looks like he could be shy though, so let's try not to sneak up on him." He said pushing away from his desk and dashing downstairs.

"Hmm… " Alfred looked at the boy and then started, "Wah! Mattie! Hey, wait for me!" He said, before sprinting down the stairs to see Matthew pulling on his coat.

"Now what are we doing going outside? You know Francis and Arthur'll have our head. I mean Arthur more than Francis cause you know, but still- woah! Hey! Get down from there before you break something!" Alfred said, managing to yank on his jacket before shooting over to keep Matthew from tipping over as he reached up to grab a coffee mug.

"Wha- and why Arthur's favorite mug?! He'll kill us if it breaks!" Alfred yelped as Matthew hopped down with the mug in hand. He stepped in front of Matthew, "What are you doing?!"

"Making the kid hot chocolate. He's probably freezing out there!" Matthew said, pushing past his brother.

"Mattie, he's Russian the amount of vodka he probably drinks makes him immune to cold." Alfred scoffed, before second-guessing himself, that was what vodka did right?

"Whatever, I'm sure he'll appreciate some nice hot chocolate," Matthew said, pouring the instant mix into a cup like Arthur taught them - against Francis's wishes to create hot chocolate from scratch.

"Who even knows if he'll like hot chocolate?" Alfred said hands on his hips, "Does he even know what hot chocolate is?"

"Everyone likes hot chocolate once they try it," Matthew said a matter a factly, focusing as he put chocolate chips on the whipped cream.

Alfred groaned, there was no stopping Matthew was there? His quiet tone and occasional stutter completely masked the fact he was just as mischievous and troublesome as Alfred, himself.

"Ready," Matthew said, poking Alfred on the nose on his way to the door, once reaching it he opened it and walked out into the snow.

Alfred blinked, "H-hey! If we're gonna get in trouble, we might as well go together cause that's what brothers do!" He yelled, yanking his boots on and the door slamming shut behind him.

**~ A Meeting That Begins a Friendship**

Ivan hummed to himself as he collected the snow, it was one of his favorite songs. It was all about Pecka! Pe-pe-pe! He giggled, he had made himself the song when he was in the orphanage and used to sing it to the younger children. The schoolteacher both encouraged and scorned his singing praising him that he had a talent, but also ridiculing him when he was singing in class. Ivan hadn't minded much, the teacher having studied music when she was younger taught Ivan how to sing and encouraged him to make his own songs. She even gave him one of her old songbooks.

Iryna remembered her husband who taught he piano. Yes, the Hédervárys were excellent teachers. They left the orphanage a year before Ivan left and the teacher that replaced them was, interesting to say the least. Ivan didn't like him, and Natalya tried to bite him.

Ivan continued, the pile of snow growing in his arms. All of this snow would be plenty for the pies! He grinned at all the snow that was beginning to melt snow in his arms. He turned to go back to Natalya and her pie assembly line.

"Yo dude!" A voice yelled.

Ivan whirled around to see two kids approaching him one with a steaming cup of something in hand and the other with shoes on the wrong feet.

Ivan looked around, but his yard was empty save for the big tree he was standing next to, "Me?" He asked, pointing to himself.

"Yeah, you!" The slightly taller of the two grinned.

"Alfred…" The shorter one elbowed him, before extending the cup out to him, "Hot chocolate." He said proudly, "We made it for you!"

Ivan dropped the snow out of shock, hot chocolate for him? He'd been wanting to try it since they had passed a café on the way to the house with a big sign advertising HOT CHOCOLATE, but they didn't stop to get any.

"Um… would you like some?" The short boy asked, the cup and his hands still extended towards him.

Ivan blinked, I would be like some, yes! Yes, he would. He nodded his head, though words wouldn't come out so he simply shouted "Da!" And carefully snatched the cup out of his hands and began drinking it, "Mmm! Spa- thank you. It is terrific." He said, reminding himself to speak English after having downed half the cup.

The short boy blushed, or it could've just been from the cold, "You're welcome! Glad you like it. Oh, by the way. I am Matthew." He said pointing to himself, "And this is-"

"I'm Alfred!" The slightly taller boy whipped a hand out to shake his hand.

Ivan smiled, these must be what friends are like here in the US. He had had a few back in Russia, but not too many were really close friends. And when they had to stay a few days in Birmingham, he met a group of boys with funny names, Toris, Eduard, and Raivis. Such weird names and their last names were even harder, Laurinaitis, Gupta, and Von Bock! They left him wondering why the last one had gotten two names from since he didn't have two parents. They were nice, but they never seemed entirely comfortable with him, and when they all boarded the ship together he only saw them once.

"I'm Ivan." Ivan smiled, "The hot chocolate is good. I will save this and bring to my sister. She likes chocolate." He said, moving to hold the cup in one hand and picking up a handful of snow with the other hand, "We are making snow mudpies. You may pick up some snow too." He said before walking back to Natalya.

Matthew and Alfred look at each before shrugging and picking up two handfuls of snow and following Ivan.

"Sister!" Ivan said, "I bring very yummy drink!"

Natalya sat up looking at him; she had been patiently waiting for him for a whole five minutes! Her little brain saw the snow in his hand and clapped, "Bring the snow over here." She said, pointing next to her.

Ivan smiled and did as she asked before sitting next to her, "Natalya, look, remember the hot chocolate sign we saw?" He asked, not remembering that she had fallen asleep right after seeing it.

Natalya stared at him for a moment and then nodded, "Mm… Yes?.. Yes."

"Well, now I have some." Ivan said proudly handing her the cup, "hold it with two hands now." He warned as Natalya attempted to snatch it from him.

Alfred and Matthew came up behind him, and Natalya pointed at them before yelling something in Russian and disappearing in the house cup in hand.

Matthew blinked, "Um, okay..."

"Do not mind her; she is just shy." Ivan smiled, plopping himself down to wait, Natalya would come back out in few minutes, most likely hiding behind their older sister, "You will get the cup back.. eventually.."

"Ah, I see." Alfred nodded, "Well, we don't bite." He grinned.

Ivan nodded, "Yes, no biting, is good." He was not good, he would bite, but only if he'd have to.

Matthew stooped to look at the pies, "So, what are you guys making?"

"Chocolate mudpies," Ivan said, putting the whip cream snow on the pies.

"Ivan? What's Natalya doing inside?" Iryna asked, poking her head out of the house with Natalya hiding behind her, "Oh, hello. Boys, how are you?" She asked, noticing the two bundles of coats that stood next to her brother.

"Good! How are you?" Alfred asked speaking over his brother and flashing a bright smile.

Iryna laughed, "That is good to hear. I sipped the hot chocolate too, and it is very nice. I wish we had something to give you to thank you." She said looking around.

"Oh no, Miss, it's fine," Matthew said, "Honest, the fact that you like it is enough -"

"Hey! What's that smell? It smells great!" Alfred yelled.

Iryna smiled, "Oh? That, it's borscht. Oh, I made a little bit extra, would you like to take some home for a snack?"

Matthew shook his head, "No it'd spoil our dinner, but thank you-"

"YES PLEASE!" Alfred cheered, he loved food, not only when it was free, but also when it smelled good.

Iryna nodded, "Alright, Natalya, you stay here with Ivan and his friends, and I'll go get them some of the brost.."

"Don't give them all of it!" Natalya said, pulling on her sister's skirt.

"I won't," Iryna promised while petting her sisters head.

Natalya watched her go and then walked over to Ivan and clung to him. Ivan hugged her back, but he was still in awe at Iryna's English skills, they were so much better than his. He was jealous, but it made sense since she had had almost three more years English lessons and training then he had, and she also had made friends who spoke English while in Russia and on their travels.

"Alfred! Now, what are we going to do?" Matthew was saying, "We get the borscht home and eat it and when Francis makes us dinner tonight and we don't eat our dinner, what are we going to say?"

Alfred shrugged, "Um that we had a big lunch at school?"

Matthew groaned, "No! W-we can't say that! Francis and Arthur make our lunch! They know what we eat!"

"Not all the time." Alfred said, "Don't forget, I traded my cookie for half of Feliks's sandwich!"

Matthew rolled his eyes, "No, I didn't forget, but I don't know…"

"There should not be too much, we only have a little borscht." Ivan chirped, "And anything you do not finish, I can finish for you, I will make sure Iryna brings three spoons when she comes out." He said starting to get up, but Natalya got up before him and rushed back into the house to give the message herself.

Matthew frowned, "A-alright then."

A couple of minutes later, both Natalya and Iryna came out with the cup washed of hot chocolate and refilled with borscht, accompanied by three spoons, "Now, go run along homeboys, it's almost five o'clock, your parents will probably come home soon."

Matthew nodded, "Yes, ma'am, thank you, ma'am. We will bring the spoons back."

"Don't worry too much about the spoons, worry about getting in your warm house and all your homework done, okay? I'll have Ivan walk you home, and he can take the spoons one you are done with them." Iryna smiled.

Ivan nodded excitedly and stood up, "Let's go."

**~ Gettin****g To Know You**

Now the way they all spoke it sounded like they were going on a long epic journey to their home when in reality the Kirkland's house sat just next store, but no matter. For three ten-year-olds, the journey seemed like miles, especially since the snow was beginning to fall harder, it was harder to see, and they ended up jogging to the Kirkland's house. When they got there, they opened the back door and seeing Arthur wasn't home to scold them for going out so, they invited Ivan inside and sat down by the backdoor munching on the borscht in a cup which sat in the middle of the three.

"This is good," Matthew said, taking a quick second bite right after the first.

"Yeah! That lady is a good cook!" Alfred smiled.

"Her name is Iryna; she is my older sister." Ivan said, "She knows how to cook many good foods."

"She does," Matthew said before the three fell back into silence until Ivan thought of a question.

"Hey-" Ivan began before thinking he better not ask.

Matthew looked up, "What is it?"

Alfred's interest was peaked, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Oh…" Ivan blushed, "I- I was just wondering if you had any other siblings?"

"Yeah five-" Matthew began.

"Oh, yeah! We've got six! Well, technically five since Francis isn't our brother, we sorta adopted him as our own." Alfred said taking over, "We've got, Dean, Seamus, Alliestor, Emma she's our sister, and Arthur, but we don't see our other brothers or sister that often. Just Arthur."

The front door slammed shut, "I'm home!" Arthur called, "Goodness gracious, why is it so cold in here?"

Matthew's eyes grew wide as he held the cup in his hand and dashed upstairs to wash it taking the spoons with him, "Do something!" He whispered to Alfred who sat frozen.

"Uh, sorry! I had the door open." Alfred called, shutting the door and motioning for Ivan to come with him. Ivan was standing outside when Arthur came into the kitchen.

"What on earth are you doing with the door open?" He asked, "It's freezing out, oh, hello. Who is your friend, Alfred?" Arthur asked, gesturing to Ivan.

"Oh, yeah this is Ivan. He moved in next door." Alfred smiled.

"Pri- Hello, Mr. Arthur." Ivan extended his hand out to give Arthur a tight handshake.

Arthur winced a bit at the boy's strength, "Hello, nice to meet you, Ivan. Also, you do not have to call me 'Mister' Arthur is just fine."

Ivan nodded, "Yes, sir."

The three stood there for a moment before Ivan broke the silence, "Well, I better be heading home, now. It was nice to have met you, d- goodbye."

Arthur nodded, "Goodbye, Ivan, say 'Hello' to your folks for me."

Ivan nodded and began his walk home, and Arthur stood by the blinds watching him go. Seeing that Arthur was preoccupied, Alfred turned to join Matthew upstairs.

"Alfred," Arthur's voice stopped Alfred in his tracks, "Why were you and Matthew outside in this weather?"

Alfred blinked, "I-"

"We saw Ivan was all by himself and it looked cold, so we wanted to give him so hot chocolate," Matthew said as he was hurrying downstairs, trusting Arthur's cup into Alfred's hands to put away before moving to stand by Arthur's side.

"It was all my idea honest! Did Ivan leave? I was going to give him one of the cookies I had in my lunch." Matthew asked, hiding the spoons inside his hoodie.

"I see, I'm frustrated you both disobeyed me, but what you two did today was nice." Arthur sighed and placed a hand on Matthew's shoulder, "Yes, he's gone home, but I am sure you'll see him again. You are neighbors after all."

Arthur turned over to look at Alfred, "You're cold now, let's get you both into warm baths, dry clothes, and get you some hot chocolate, how does that sound?"

"Oh yes!" The two shouted gleefully, bouncing up and down.

**~ Ivan's News**

"Mama and Papa are home!" Natalya cried, gleefully as she heard the front door unlock.

Iryna smiled as she put the last of the food on the table and went to the back door to find Ivan, "Ivan! Come on, inside and get warm, Mama and Papa here and they wouldn't want to see you cold!" She said hurrying him inside.

"Here," She said taking his coat off and tossing on the coat hanger, "Warm up here." She said plopping him on a chair in front of the stove, before going to greet their parents.

Ivan blinked and watched the fire, it was nice and warm, but he wasn't freezing. He'd stay here a few more minutes because Iryna had instructed him to do so, but then he'd get up.

"Papa, Papa! Lift me up, lift me up!" Natalya yelled, hopping around her father as he hugged Iryna.

Papa laughed and lifted both of them while their mother smiled. Ivan peeked around the corner of the kitchen and grinned, he ran up and hugged his mom.

"It's smells delicious in here, Iryna. What did you cook for dinner tonight?" Mama asked, moving to hug Iryna once her father had put her back on the ground.

"Yes! I cooked borscht and piroshki." Iryna smiled.

"Ohh, let me, come in and check it." Mama said, leading Iryna into the kitchen so they could began to serve to the food.

"Mmm, borscht and piroshki…" Papa said, "Sounds yummy!"

Ivan nodded, "Da! I had a little taste and it is delicious!"

"Me too!" Natalya said, "And I made mudpies!"

"Really?" Papa said, "How many pies did you make for us today Natalya?"

"Пять!" Natalya chriped.

"Very good and how would say that in English?" Papa asked.

"Don't wanna say!" Natayla shouted running away to the living room.

"Don't run away from me missy, or else you will get tickled!" Papa yelled, running after her with Ivan at his heel.

Soon the family was engaged in a tickle fight that could only be stopped by Mama calling them into the kitchen for dinner. Thus, the laughing family made their way to the kitchen table and were soon happily munching on a delicious meal.

"How was your day?" Mama asked the children.

"Good!" They chorused before going on about different topics of mudpies making, cooking, and walking in snow. Mama smiled and listened to all of them while Papa laughed.

"Oh, children, guess what?" Papa said, once they were done eating and Mama, Iryna, and Natalya cleared away all the dishes, "We'll be signing you up all up for school by the end of this week."

"Really?!" Iryna asked, clasping her hands together excitedly almost dropping the plate in her hands as she did a little happy spin, she had been eager to get back to school and had been keeping up on her arithmetic and English skills, by dedicating one of her two diaries strictly for practice.

"Yes!" Natalya said, snatching the plate from her sister and setting it on the counter, "And I'm not too excited about it! I like staying home with брат и сестра!" Natalya cried.

"Brother and sister, you mean!" Ivan chriped.

"Nyet! брат и сестра! I don't wanna go to strange big school building, I wanna stay home with брат и сестра!" Natalya yelled, as she raced up the stairs.

"Natalya-" Mama and Papa called after her, but the door shut and they didn't hear anymore from her that night.

Mama sighed, "Do you think she's ready?" She asked, Papa it was something they'd been thinking about when they first planned the move.

"I don't know, but let's not worry about it now and head to bed," Papa said and then the remainder of the family retreated to their bedrooms.

Ivan laid on his bed, looking out his window and watched the snow fall in a few days he'd in fourth grade in an English school.

**~ The Returning of the Spoons**

After dinner Alfred and Matthew excused themselves and went upstairs to their rooms to do homework. Something that Francis completely believed and Arthur was a bit wary of as Alfred never seemed to do his homework so willingly. Doing well in school was Matthew's job, whose ambition was to go to one of the top schools in the United States, graduate the best in his class, and then move on from there and get a job. Alfred's life goal was more relaxed and his only goal was to become a hero to someone. . . Or in his case become like Elvis Presley or something. A musical genius!

"Hey, genius!" Matthew said, tossing a crumpled up piece of paper and successfully hit Alfred on the head jolting him out of his daydream.

"Yeah, that's me, what do you need?" Alfred asked, snapping his science textbook closed shocked.

"I wanna know what you think about our neighbors." Matthew repeated, jotting down answers.

Alfred frowned, "Hmm, well, Mrs. Garganchua really needs to keep her dog on a leash when she's walking him. And that kid, Vlad - er whatever his name is, is weird did you see the way he was staring at-"

"Not those neighbors, but I do agree with you, Spike really should be on a better leash, I'm tired of running away from him when we're walking home from school!" Matthew said, "But I meant Ivan and his family."

"Ooooh, those guys?" Alfred asked, "They seem cool, and they make really good food, like seriously, I could have more of that Boar anyday!"

"You mean… borscht?" Matthew asked, looking up puzzled from his assignments.

"Yeah, boar." Alfred leaned in closer.

"Borscht." Matthew said, leaning in closer so their nose touched, he blinked and turned away, "Anyway, think they're really nice, but that kid.. Ivan, he seems lonely. Do you think he'll go to school?"

Alfred blinked, "Him? Go to school?"

Matthew blinked a bit annoyed was his brother always this racist, "No Alfr-"

"I think every kid in America regardless of their gender, race or religion should have the right to go to school and get a good education." Alfred said determinedly, "Though, I'm not sure if he'd go to our school, he seems like he's a lot older or course this is going by his height." Alfred says, flipping back open his science book and turning the page.

Matthew smiled, maybe his brother wasn't so single-minded, he picked up his history book and began to review chapter four.

"Yo, Mattie! So if we're from America then does that mean since Asian people eat with the different kinds of silverware they're still stuck in the stone age? Or was the wood age?... Do they still get to ride on dinosaurs."

Matthew slammed his head on his book in surprise, "Umm….no.."

"Huh.." Alfred said, "I could've sworn that what Simon told me!"

"Simon isn't a reliable source!" Matthew cired, before slamming his book on his desk, "You should've asked me! I'm reliable."

A while later it was lights out and the brothers went to bed.

By seven in the morning the two boys were standing in front of their neighbor's door.

"You put the spoons in your bag, right?" Matthew asked, knocking on the door, "

Ivan's mother opened the door, "Hello there, how are you, boys?"

"Um… No, I don't think so." Alfred whispered back.

"Wha- I'm doing well, Mrs… um.. " Matthew smiled.

Ivan's mother smiled, "Mrs. Braginski."

"Aha, I am doing fine, Mrs. Braginski. I hope you are doing well." Matthew said, "But unfortunately, I don't have the spoons, I must've left them at home…"

"I'm very sorry too!" Alfred said, "But we can bring them back after school!"

Mrs. Braginski nodded, "Oh, I see. Well, I believe that Ivan will be playing in the yard, so you maybe able to return them to him there. If not you can knock on the door and leave them with whoever opens it."

Matthew and Alfred nodded, "Yes madam." They chorused.

Mrs. Braginski smiled, "Well, you better run off to school now!"

_~ ( timeskip ) ~_

After a long day of school, the twins were walking back home from school, "Simon is a genius, he says that ice will freeze if you leave it out on front step, so I'm gonna try it when I get home!"

Matthew sighed, "Don't forget that Denmark is probably colder than New York."

Alfred nodded, "Yeah, true. Oh! Look! A worm!" Alfred said shoving all his books into Matthew's arms he picked up the worm and ran into the house.

"Oh! Okay!" Matthew said as he attempted to hold both of their books in his hands, but evidently failing as a book fell out of his arm only to be caught by a gloved hand.

"P- Hello! Matthew!" Ivan said, holding the book in his hand, "How are you today? Can I take some of the books for you? They look heavy."

"Er, yes, please." Matthew said, handing Ivan all of Alfred's books.

"Ooooh, Science, you and Alfred study that?" Ivan asked, as he opened the book on top of all of the others and began to skim through it looking at pictures of all the planets in Space, as they walked, "I like space. It is amazing..."

Matthew nodded, "Yeah, that's cool, but it's more Alfred's thing."

Ivan blinked, "How so?"

Matthew said, "Oh, it's Alfred's favorite subject, well we're here, so you can set the books right her-" He began pointing to the spot next to the door just as Alfred slammed open the door smashing Matthew's arm.

* * *

Another Author's Note:

That's all I have for now. Though, chapter two should come out within the month if things go to plan...  
I hope you liked it, this will be continued and will have at least five chapters, if not more.  
**If you liked this please feel free to give me a review as they are always appreciated!  
**Also! Don't forget to check out Ezra's works (**Ezra_Boysenberry on Ao3) **

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
